Maldicion
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Una maldición ha caído sobre nuestro protagonista. ¡¿Pero qué le ocurrió a InuYasha! Adv: Lemon. Próximamente: capítulo 3
1. Capitulo 1

**Maldición**

**Summary:** Una maldición ha caído sobre nuestro protagonista. ¡¿Pero qué le ocurrió a InuYasha?! [Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku - Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Número de palabras: **3684según Word.

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**Paquete: **Era Sengoku. Invierno. Chocolate, viaje y espada.

xoxoxox

Era una maña fría en el Sengoku Jidai, y ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Estaban en invierno y la nieve cubría todo el paisaje. Muchos animales estaban en sus casas hibernando, otros buscando comida por algún lugar. Los árboles habían sido cubiertos por grandes trozos de nieve. En fin, parecía un lindo invierno, como cualquier otro, pero para nuestros buscadores de fragmentos no iba a ser así.

— ¿Por qué no regresamos a la aldea de Kaede? Hace mucho frio y allá podremos refugiarnos. – dijo Shippo, que estaba temblando hasta los huesos.

— No digan tonterías, son unos debiluchos, debemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda. – dijo el hanyou firmemente.

— Recuerda, InuYasha, que nosotros somos humanos y no tenemos la misma resistencia que tú. – le recordó el monje, que en realidad gracias a su atuendo no tenia tanto frio como Shippo.

— Si, además, parece que se avecina una tormenta de nieve, sería mejor tener un buen lugar donde podamos pasar la noche. – le dijo Sango.

— ¡Keh! Bien, pero esto solo retrasará nuestra búsqueda.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

— Me aburro. – Shippo fue el primero en hablar.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer, Shippo. – dijo el monje resignado.

— Siento una presencia extraña. – dijo Kagome.

— Si, igual yo. – dijo Miroku. - ¿Qué dices, InuYasha? ¿Vamos a investigar?

— Bah… De por sí ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Se dirigieron en dirección a la presencia. Luego de caminar un poco se sorprendieron de que esa presencia fuera nada más y nada menos que una anciana enana con un bastón.

— Keh, solo es una vieja enana y fea. – y fue nada más y nada menos que InuYasha quien dijo estas palabras.

— No juzgues por las apariencias, jovencito. – habló seriamente la anciana mujer. – Y no se preocupen – continuó antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar. – no pienso hacer nada contra humanos o demonios.

— ¿Y entonces para qué demonios seguimos a esta vieja? – se quejó el hanyou. – se ve que a su edad nunca podría ser una amenaza.

— Te lo advierto, jovencito, no querrás hacerme enojar. – le advirtió.

— Será mejor que dejemos a la anciana en paz, InuYasha. – Le dijo el monje – es mejor no buscar más problemas.

— ¿Mas problemas? Tú fuiste el primero que quiso venir aquí.

— Hey, no peleen, chicos. – habló Sango.

— Y tú, vieja bruja, será mejor que tus palabras sean ciertas.

— Veo que eres un chico muy mal educado. – dijo lo obvio.

— ¿Acaso piensas darme lecciones, vieja?

— Así es, te daré una lección, para que aprendas a no meterte con tus mayores.

La bruja comenzó a elevarse en el aire mientras que todos la miraban estupefactos.

— Te maldigo, joven semi-demonio, tendrás tres distintas maldiciones, una por día, desde mañana. – sentenció la bruja.

— Keh… ¿Y se supone que debo de temer? ¡No temo a lo que sea que me pongas en frente! – declaró.

— Eso lo decides tú. Solo te adelanto lo que pasará estos días: En el primer día tu mente y tu ser tendrán dependencia total a aquello que tiene dependencia de ti. En el segundo día tu alma y tu cuerpo serán como tu raza, semi-demonio. Y en el tercer día, saldrán a flote tus deseos más profundos y tus instintos más salvajes. Perderás tu personalidad en estos días. Me gustaría divertirme con esto, pero lamentablemente estoy en busca de un propósito. Cuídense, jóvenes. – dijo refiriéndose a los demás. – no volveremos a vernos.

— ¡Espere! – Gritó Kagome al ver que comenzaba a desvanecerse - ¡¿Qué le pasará a InuYasha?! – pero ya era tarde, la bruja había desaparecido y no dejó ni sus huellas en la nieve.

— ¡Bah! No te preocupes, Kagome, nada va a pasarme por lo que dijo esa vieja estúpida.

— Deberías tener cuidado, InuYasha, lo que dijo esa mujer podría ser verdad. – le advirtió el monje.

— ¡Keh! ¡Tonterías! Regresemos a la aldea.

Mientras que InuYasha iba adelante del grupo en la caminata, los otros cinco integrantes se quedaron atrás viéndole preocupados.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo Kagome.

— Igual yo, Kagome-chan, me preocupa InuYasha, puede ser tan tonto que hasta ignora el hecho de que le cayó una maldición. – dijo la taijiya.

— Debemos tener fe en que nada malo pase. – dijo el monje.

— Yo digo que ese perro tonto se lo tiene bien merecido. – dijo Shippo.

— Mew. – maulló Kirara.

xoxoxox

— ¿Una bruja, dicen?

El grupo, que ahora se encontraba en la cabaña de Kaede, le estaba contando a la misma lo que había ocurrido horas atrás.

— Si. Dijo que le lanzó un hechizo a InuYasha.

— Ya les dije que solo son patrañas. – el hanyou seguía de terco.

— Deberías preocuparte, InuYasha, lo más probable es que todo esto pase de verdad.

— ¡Que necios! Ya les dije que no va a pasar nada.

— ¡El necio eres tú! Nos preocupamos por ti y ¿cómo lo agradeces? ¡No lo haces! – le reclamó Kagome.

— Pues entonces no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi y comenzar a meterte en tus asuntos.

— ¡Osuwari!

Y el hanyou besó el suelo. Los demás presentes negaron con la cabeza, resignados. Ese par nunca cambiaría.

xoxoxox

Llegó la noche y Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban dentro de la campaña cenando. Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban juntos afuera sin decir nada, solo haciéndose compañía. La joven lo miraba preocupado.

— InuYasha, ¿En serio no te preocupa lo que puede pasar mañana? – le preguntó en tono suave, evidentemente preocupada.

— Keh… Ya te dije que no, Kagome.

— Pero si pasa algo, ¿Qué podríamos hacer por ti?

— Ya te dije que no pasará nada, deja de preocuparte, ¿quieres? Tu mirada me pone los nervios de punta.

— …

xoxoxox

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo dormía plácidamente. Había nevado casi toda la noche, pero nadie parecía haber pasado frío.

— ¡BBUUUAAAAAAAAA…! – un estridente llanto los levantó a todos de un solo golpe. Buscaron con la mirada al causante de este molesto ruido, ¡y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que provenía de entre los ropajes de InuYasha!

Kagome se levantó como rayo del futón y fue hacia donde yacían las ropas y la espada de InuYasha. Revolvió entre sus ropas y apenas pudo controlar el grito que quería escapar de su garganta al ver a un pequeño bebé de cabello plateado y pequeñas orejas de perro sobre su cabecita, además de que el collar de dominación se había reducido también a su tamaño.

— ¿I-InuYasha? – tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kagome-sama? ¿Qué le ocurrió a InuYasha? – preguntó el monje mientras él y los demás se levantaban y se dirigían hacia Kagome.

— ¡Oh por Kami! – gritó Sango, logrando que el bebé llorara mas fuerte aún.

— ¿Ese es InuYasha? –preguntó Shippo confundido.

Kagome lo tomó con cuidado y lo acogió entre sus brazos. El bebé dejo de llorar automáticamente y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kagome, como si de su madre se tratase.

— ¡Es la maldición! ¡Lo que dijo la bruja era verdad! – gritó Shippo.

— ¡Shhhhhhh! – lo callaron todos. – puedes despertarlo. – le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Retomemos las palabras de la hechicera. – dijo Miroku.

— Si, dijo algo como: _En el primer día tu mente y tu ser tendrán dependencia total a aquello que tiene dependencia de ti. _– repitió Sango lo dicho por la bruja.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que InuYasha depende ahora por completo de Kagome? – preguntó Shippo.

— Eso parece, Shippo. –le dijo Miroku.

Kagome, sin comentar nada acerca de lo dicho por sus amigos, tomo la parte superior de la tela de rata de fuego y envolvió con ella al bebé.

— InuYasha era un bebé tan lindo. – dijo con voz entusiasmada. – En realidad, creo que disfrutaré el tenerlo así por un día. – les dijo a sus amigos.

xoxoxox

Pues no había sido tan gratificante como ella pensaba, aparentemente al pequeño InuYasha le había dado hambre, y por esto no dejaba de llorar.

— ¡Ya cállalo, Kagome! – gritó Shippo desesperado.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiere comer nada!

— Prueba a darle ramen. – sugirió Sango.

— ¡No puede tragar fideos! ¡Es un bebé!

— ¡BUAAAAAAA….! – siguió el llanto.

— ¿Y si le damos algo que solo tenga que chupar? – sugirió el monje.

— Tengo chocolate en mi mochila, pero no sé si se le pueda dar chocolate a un bebé. – dijo Kagome.

— Seguro lo resistirá, bebé o no InuYasha es un mitad demonio, creo que podrá soportarlo. – le explicó Sango.

— Si tú lo dices, Sango-chan.

Y el llanto del bebé fue interrumpido gracias a una barra de chocolate oscuro. Parecía gustarle. Todo parecía estar bien.

Error.

— ¡Huele horrible! – chilló Shippo.

— Hay que cambiarle el pañal. – explicó Kagome.

— ¡Yo no tocaré allí! – gritó Sango horrorizada.

El monje Miroku había salido "casualmente" de paseo cuando empezó este problema.

— ¡Cámbialo ya, Kagome! – gritó Shippo mareado por el fuerte olor.

— P-pero… ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Yo no sé cambiar los pañales de esta época! ¡Sango-chan! ¡Ayudam…! – cuando volteó a ver la taijiya ya no estaba.

Cobarde.

Bien, Kagome, para esto fuiste entrenada, ¿no? No por nada Sota seguía con vida, después de todo. A Kagome Higurashi no la vencería un simple pañal sucio. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… El bebé era InuYasha, y ella siempre había estado enamorada de InuYasha. Entonces… ¿Estaba enamorada de un bebé?

¡Ya, Kagome! Concentración, InuYasha no está así porque quiere, fue tan solo el hechizo de esa bruja. Bien. Ahora solo debía retirar el pañal con cuidado y…

¡Por Kami! ¡¿Cómo de algo tan hermoso podía salir esa monstruosidad?! Bien, Kagome, respira, uno, dos, tres…

— Shippo-chan, puedes pasarme el… - Shippo no se encontraba en la cabaña, y Kirara tampoco.

No podía creerlo. Sus amigos, que diario peleaban contra grandes demonios a costa de su vida, le temían a un pañal sucio. Le habían dejado sola en este aspecto, e InuYasha no le era de mucha ayuda.

Apartó el pañal y lo limpió con cuidado, y con un poco de esfuerzo ya que el pequeño no dejaba de agitar las piernas.

Un poco mas y… ¡Triunfo! Listo, tenía un pañal nuevo y solo le tocaba lavar el viejo.

**Prrhh….**

Oh, no. No podía ser "ese" sonido de nuevo. Oh, no. No podía ser "ese" olor de nuevo. ¡Y ya no quedaban más pañales de tela!

¡Maldito InuYasha! ¡Maldito chocolate! ¡Malditos pañales de esa época!

xoxoxox

Bien, sus amigos dormían tranquilamente en la cabaña, mientras que ella acababa de terminar de luchar contra el pequeño InuYasha, quien no quería pegar un ojo. Ahora si podría ir a dormir. Justo antes de entrar en la cabaña…

— ¡BUAAAA…!

Kami debía odiarla.

xoxoxox

Se despertó mientras sus amigos aun dormían. Era un muy de madrugada, pero extrañamente no tenía sueño. Sintió algo peludo reposar a su lado.

Oh, no…

Tenía que ser él, no había duda. Pelo plateado, as orejas iguales, el collar de dominación en el cuello, ¡solo faltaba poder ver sus ojos dorados! ¡Por Kami! ¡InuYasha ahora era un perro! Momento. Entonces… ¡¿Estaba enamorada de un perro?! Calma, Kagome, calma… InuYasha no estaba así porque quisiera, igual que el día anterior.

Sintió algo húmedo en su cara. InuYasha se había levantado y había comenzado a lamerla moviendo la cola energéticamente. Bien, esto no estaba tan mal. Talvés esta vez sí podría disfrutarlo.

El perro comenzó a ladrar, despertando a todos en el proceso.

— ¡¿Ese es InuYasha?! – exclamó Sango espantada.

— ¡Ja! Ahora si es un perro tonto. - dijo Shippo con burla.

El perro pareció haberlo entendido, porque comenzó a ladrar y a perseguirlo mientras que Shippo lloraba y trataba de escapar.

— ¡No, InuYasha! ¡Osuwari! – el collar lo jaló hacia el suelo y el perro soltó un gemido de dolor. Se acercó a Kagome con las orejas bajas y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado.

— Pues parece un perro muy dócil, Kagome-sama – le dijo Miroku. – y en realidad es bastante grande. – añadió. – Y además tiene sentido, esa bruja dijo: En el segundo día tu alma y tu cuerpo serán como tu raza, e InuYasha es un medio demonio perro, ¿no?

— Hai… - dijo en un susurro acariciando la cabeza del perro. Su cabeza se apoyó en su mano, buscando más caricias.

Cuando Sango intentó acercarse el perro le ladró en modo de advertencia. Ella retrocedió automáticamente.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó confundida.

— Parece que solo dejará que Kagome-sama se le acerque, a nosotros nos está gruñendo. – dijo Miroku al ver la mirada de desconfianza del animal hacia él.

— ¡Pues por mí mejor que no se acerque a nosotros! – dijo Shippo.

Comenzó a nevar de forma suave afuera de la cabaña. Inmediatamente InuYasha se levantó y salió a perseguir copos de nieve y atraparlos con la lengua.

— Parece entretenido. – dijo Sango mientras todos salían de la cabaña.

— Si, está completamente libre de preocupaciones y solo trata de disfrutar la vida. – dijo el monje.

— Talvés no sea tan malo estar así para InuYasha, después de todo, él es quien más necesita poder sentirse libre y relajado. – dijo Sango.

— Tienes razón, Sango-chan.

Parecía que todo estaría bien, mientras él estuviera relajado y feliz no habría problema.

xoxoxox

Talvés no tan bien como creyeron. InuYasha ya había perseguido a varios aldeanos y mordido a otros, todo solo por intentar acercarse a Kagome.

— ¡InuYasha, no! ¡Deja Hichiro-kun en paz! – le gritó intentando calmarlo.

Ahora tendría que pasar cabaña por cabaña disculpándose y curando las heridas que InuYasha les había hecho a varios aldeanos. Además que el pobre Shippo se encontraba llorando por ser mordido tres veces por intentar molestar al perro.

Bien, esta maldición era más para ellos que para InuYasha, después de todo, no creían que recordara lo que pasó en estos dos días.

xoxoxox

Kagome había tenido que dormir sola en la cabaña de Kaede, ya que InuYasha no le había dado paso a sus amigos. Justo ahora estaba bien dormido a su lado. Se lamentaba el no haber podido jugar a lanzarle cosas, aunque no era gratificante el estar afuera con el frio que hacía. Ya extrañaba al InuYasha airado y egoísta con quien compartían el viaje en busca de los fragmentos.

Esperaba que en lo que fuese a convertirse InuYasha en el día siguiente, no fuera peor de lo que ya había pasado.

xoxoxox

Kagome despertó gracias a una ráfaga de viento helada que se coló por la puerta. Buscó a InuYasha por todos lados y al no encontrarlo, ni a él ni a sus ropas y su espada, se preocupó.

Rápidamente se puso de pie con la intención de ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero no hizo falta, ya que ellos entraron justo en ese momento.

— ¡Chicos! ¡InuYasha no está! ¡Y sus cosas tampoco! – les gritó alterada.

— ¿No está? – preguntó Sango preocupada. – pero… ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? Y ¿Cómo lo reconoceremos? La bruja dijo: en el tercer día, saldrán a flote tus deseos más profundos y tus instintos más salvajes. ¿Eso qué significa?

— No lo sé… Bueno, tiene el collar de dominación en el cuello, y sus ojos seguirán siendo color ámbar, ¿cierto? Así podremos encontrarlo.

— Nosotros lo buscaremos, Kagome-sama, usted quédese aquí por si acaso regresa. – le dijo Miroku.

— Hai, pero, ¿y si comienza una tormenta de nieve?

— No se preocupe por nosotros, iremos en busca de InuYasha, ¿cierto, Sango?

— Así es, Houshi-sama. – asintió la taijiya.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó Shippo.

— Si, no hay problema, Shippo. – le dijo el monje. Acto seguido se pusieron en marcha y salieron de la aldea para buscar a su amigo.

Se quedó completamente sola en la cabaña. Kaede había salido días antes por un encargo a otra aldea, así que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

De pronto, una figura masculina se asomó por la puerta. Kagome lo reconoció inmediatamente. Su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados, la tela de las ratas de fuego, su espada amarrada a la cintura, y sus orejitas, que como siempre adornaban su cabeza.

— ¡InuYasha! – gritó feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos. Pero él no correspondió a su abrazo.

— Ka-go…me – pareció haber luchado para poder decir estas palabras.

— ¿eh? – levantó su mirada y vió sus ojos aun dorados, pero también notó las marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

— N-no te me acerques.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha?

— N-no podré… C-controlarme por mucho.

— ¿eh?

De pronto las palabras de la bruja hicieron aparición en su mente.

"En el tercer día, saldrán a flote tus deseos más profundos y tus instintos más salvajes."

¿Deseos? ¿Instintos? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba InuYasha?

Sintió las manos de InuYasha recorrer sus brazos con suavidad.

— Te deseo. – lo oyó decir con voz ronca.

¿Ella? ¿Eso era lo que InuYasha deseaba? ¿La deseaba a ella? No podía ser cierto… El amaba a Kikyo, ¿o no? O acaso…

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando. De un segundo a otro sintió el frio del clima dar con toda su piel.

Había rasgado sus ropas, y ahora se encontraba acorralada entre el piso y el cuerpo del hanyou, que la besaba con ahínco.

Debía ser un sueño, ¿no? Esto no podía ser un sueño, solo una dulce jugarreta de su mente. Bien, si era un sueño, ¿podía disfrutarlo, no?

No tardó en corresponder al beso y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras las manos del hanyou se movían libremente sobre su cuerpo, dándole calor, un calor muy agradable que se concentraba en su zona íntima.

Gimió. Sentía el miembro de InuYasha a través de la tela de su hakama. El hanyou no tardó mucho en dejar su pecho al completo descubierto e introducir su lengua en la boca de Kagome. Ella se apresuro a deshacer su obi pero él tomó sus manos y las colocó arriba de su cabeza, dejándolas inmóviles. Bajo su cabeza hacia su pecho, donde lamió, mordió, y succionó cada uno de sus pechos.

La chica no pudo contener un gritito al sentir sus labios sobre sus pezones, y se revolvió bajo el, levantando su pecho para sentir más de sus caricias.

Los labios de él siguieron bajando hasta toparse con su entrepierna. La chica al sentir sus labios allí intentó cerrarlas, pero es las colocó sobre sus hombros para tener mejor acceso.

Maldita sea, eso se sentía condenadamente bien.

— ¡Ah! ¡InuYasha! – gritó al sentir como su lengua se introducía en ella. La estaba literalmente devorando. Con sus manos, ahora libres, tomó su cabeza y la apretó más a su zona. Soltando un largo gemido. – Ahh… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! N-No pares… ¡Ah!

Levantó su cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera contestar la besó de forma voraz e hizo que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas.

Al sentir su intimidad rozándose con el ahora expuesto miembro de InuYasha, gimió entre el beso.

¿A qué hora se había quitado el pantalón? No importaba en estos momentos.

Se rozó contra ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo se introdujo de golpe, haciendo que ella soltara un alarido, por el placer y el dolor combinados del acto. Comenzó a embestir de forma salvaje, dejándola sin respiración. Eso se sentía aun mejor que todo lo demás, InuYasha era en realidad muy grande, no sabía cómo había hecho para entrar por completo. Aunque eso le decía, que eso no era un sueño precisamente.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡No pares! Ahhh ¡Ah! ¡I-InuYasha! – él gruñó al escucharla gritar su nombre y aceleró la velocidad. Entrar y salir de ella era demasiado placentero, ya no podría detenerse, ni quería hacerlo. - ¡M-Mas duro! – gritó Kagome, y él obedeció.

Salió de ella y ella dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Bruscamente le dió la vuelta y la hizo sostenerse con sus rodillas y sus manos. La penetró de una sola estocada y comenzó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella, de una forma brusca y salvaje.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ah! – Gritó Kagome - ¡No pares! ¡InuYasha! ¡Ahhh! ¡M-Mas rápido! ¡Sí!

Se acercaba el orgasmo y aceleró la velocidad, si es que aun se podía. La joven soltó un largo y placentero gemido y él sintió como ella lo apretaba, logrando hacerlo llegar a el también, y terminando al derramarse en ella.

La miko cayó al suelo exhausta, con la respiración entrecortada pero satisfecha y feliz. El hanyou se dejó caer sobre ella inconsciente.

La miko se levantó tumbándolo al lado de ella. ¿Se habría desmayado? Las marcas ya no estaban en sus mejillas. ¿Sería que la maldición había terminado y eso lo había dejado completamente exhausto?

Eso no importaba en esos momentos. No podía creerlo aun. Había hecho el amor con InuYasha, aunque él no estaba consciente de ello, y eso la entristecía. Se acomodó a su lado y los tapó a ambos con el haori del hanyou, no sentía frio, aunque la nieve estuviera cubriendo toda la aldea.

No sabía que haría InuYasha cuando despertara, no sabía qué dirían sus amigos, pero disfrutaría el momento mientras durara. Seguro sus compañeros de viaje tardarían unas horas en volver; no se daban por vencidos tan fácil.

Dormiría un poco, estaba muy cansada, y podría aprovechar que estaba con InuYasha, podría ser talvés la única oportunidad de estar así con el hanyou, pero no se arrepentía, de absolutamente nada.

**Fin.**

xoxoxox

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí está mi fic. Tardé un par de días escribiéndolo, no me llegaba la inspiración. Es mi primer Lemon, y creo que no me ha quedado tan mal.

Link del foro: forum/Hazme-el-amor/152341/

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


	2. Capitulo 2

**Maldición**

**Summary:** Una maldición ha caído sobre nuestro protagonista. ¡¿Pero qué le ocurrió a InuYasha?! [Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku - Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Número de palabras: **1031según Word.

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**Paquete: **Era Sengoku. Invierno. Chocolate, viaje y espada.

xoxoxox

Se revolvió entre las sabanas. Sentía que había dormido como nunca. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y satisfecho. Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Kagome sobre eso de la maldición. Keh… Sabía que eran pamplinas, no tenía ella por qué preocuparse tanto, no había pasado absolutamente nada, ¿no? Sentía también algo suave estar pegado a su cuerpo, y el aroma de Kagome rodeándole.

Delicioso kaoru*… Momento. ¿El aroma de Kagome?

Se sentó de golpe y rápidamente buscó lo que sea que estuviese a su lado. Solo miraba una espalda desnuda cubierta por unos rizos color ébano. Mierda. ¿Espalda desnuda? Por suerte una sabana cubría su trasero.

Kami debía odiarlo.

Más mierda.

Él también estaba desnudo.

Momento… ¿Ambos estaban desnudos, en el piso de la cabaña… juntos?

Okay, eso ya era demasiado para él.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La miko se despertó de golpe debido al grito. Vió al hanyō apartado en una de las esquinas de la cabaña con las mejillas rojas y con su ropa tratando de tapar sus partes íntimas.

—K-Kagome, ¿P-Por qué e-estamos a-así? — tartamudeó el hanyō.

Antes de que alguien o algo pudiera decir alguna cosa, entraron velozmente Sango, Shippō, Miroku y Kirara alarmados por el grito escuchado anteriormente.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre Kagome-chan?! — gritó Sango alarmada mientras todo el grupo entraba en la cabaña.

Silencio.

Podríamos hacer una competencia, ¿Quién tenía la cara más roja? Seria… ¿Sango? ¿InuYasha? ¿Kagome? ¿Miroku? Definitivamente Miroku no, estaba demasiado entretenido viendo las curvas de Kagome que no estaba pensando más allá que cosas pervertidas, y basta mencionar que no había nada más que el haori del hanyō para taparla.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No veas a Kagome! — gritó el hanyō lanzándole lo que sea que había dentro de la cabaña, dándole en la cabeza y logrando dejarlo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Shippō de forma inocente. Realmente no entendía a los adultos. ¿Qué tenia de malo que InuYasha y Kagome estuvieran desnudos? Osea, si sus padres se bañaban y se cambiaban juntos, ¿Por qué ellos no?

—Y-Yo… N-Nosotros, l-lo sentimos los… los dejaremos solos. — logró articular Sango saliendo de la cabaña con un Miroku a rastras.

—No lo entiendo. — dijo Shippō aun dentro de la cabaña. — ¿Han hecho algo mal? — preguntó confundido.

—Shippō-chan… ¿P-Podrías dejarnos… solos? — preguntó Kagome.

Shippō asintió y salió de la cabaña.

Ahora, los dos únicos presentes se quedaron viendo sonrojados y en silencio.

—K-Kagome… ¿Q-Que fue lo que pasó? — preguntó tratando de no desviar su vista del rostro de Kagome.

—Y-Yo… Yo… B-Bueno tú, e-entraste y… pues d-dijiste e-eso y-y luego nosotros… Etto… tú, yo, ambos… Hicimos… Bueno… E-Eso. — logró articular con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿A-Acaso nosotros…? ¿En serio hicimos…?

—B-Bueno, t-tú, n-no estabas consciente… creo.

—Y… ¡Dejaste que hiciera eso si no estaba consciente! ¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó?! — le gritó exasperado.

— ¡La maldición! — gritó la miko. — T-Tú actuaste por… la maldición… n-no porque t-tú quisieras. G-Gomen ne. Y-Yo n-no debí dejarme… llevar. — dijo con la cabeza gacha.

El hanyō aprovechó ese momento para ponerse su hakama y amarrar su obi.

— ¿Dónde está… tú ropa? — logró preguntar.

La miko alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Bueno tú… la hiciste pedazos. — dijo jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Q-Quieres salir? Tengo más ropa en mi mochila.

—H-Hai.

El hanyō salió y al hacerlo vio a sus amigos con el oído pegado a la pared de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? — dijo con aire macabro. A sus amigos se les resbaló una gotita por la sien.

—Eh, pues… Etto… — tartamudeó Sango.

—Eso, querido amigo, es lo que nosotros queremos saber. — dijo Miroku pasándole un brazo por los hombros. — ¿Qué pasó mientras no estábamos? — dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! — dijo quitándoselo de encima. — ¡No lo sé! ¡Déjame en paz! — se cruzó de brazos sonrojado.

—Hōshi-sama, seguro InuYasha no recuerda nada de lo que pasó estos tres días, ¿no es así, InuYasha? — inquirió Sango.

— ¿Cuáles tres días? — preguntó confundido.

— ¿Lo ve, Hōshi-sama? — dijo Sango.

—Es una lástima que hayas pasado una pasional y ardiente noche con una mujer y no lo recuerdes. — dijo el monje con cara de resignación.

— ¡Ya cállese, Hōshi-sama! — dijo una sonrojada Sango.

—Keh… — soltó sonrojado también.

Kagome salió de la cabaña con las mejillas rojas y el haori de InuYasha entre sus manos.

—Toma, InuYasha. — dijo entregándole la parte de arriba de su traje, tiritando un poco por el frio, ya que el invierno seguía en todo su esplendor.

—Quédatelo, hace frío.

Para suerte de InuYasha, todavía tenía su gi blanco, así que no iba a andar con el pecho descubierto por toda la aldea.

Nadie dijo nada, solo entraron a la cabaña para preparar algo de comer y encender fuego, después de todo, era invierno.

xoxoxox

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquellos acontecimientos. Nadie había mencionado absolutamente nada desde entonces. La relación entre el hanyō y la miko siguió como siempre, aunque a veces parecían estar un poco más afectuosos, por ejemplo, Kagome ya no lo mandaba tantas veces al suelo. Claro que aparte de eso, no había pasado nada más. Todo volvió a ser normal.

Claro que Kagome, en su interior, a pesar de sentirse un poco decepcionada de no haber conseguido nada más. Aunque… a pesar de todo… InuYasha había sido suyo. Al menos, una noche. Y estaba feliz ya que su relación había mejorado gracias a eso. Lo guardaría muy dentro de ella, hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Ella había sido de InuYasha, y él había sido de ella… al menos una noche.

xoxoxox

No había podido dormir bien desde aquella vez en que se supone que él y Kagome hicieron... "eso".

Es cierto que él en realidad sí había querido hacer eso con ella, aunque no de esa forma.

...

Por lo menos por eso no se sentía tan culpable, la bruja dijo que haría lo que su corazón más deseara, y eso fue estar con Kagome.

Debía hablar con ella, decirle que él la quería y que de lo único que se arrepentía era por el hecho de que no lo hizo estando en sus cinco sentidos.

Si, hablaría con ella, le diría todo eso.

— ¿InuYasha? — escuchó a la miko llamándolo y del susto se cayó del árbol en donde estaba, soltando un pequeño gemido debido al dolor.— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, sí.—dijo levantándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

—Yo quería hablar contigo sobre... Lo que ocurrió el último día de la maldición.—dijo apenada con la mirada gacha.

—De hecho... Yo también quería hablarte de eso.—carraspeó.

—Lo siento.—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

—Siento lo que pasó, se que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho, yo... no debí haberme dejado llevar.—dijo con voz triste.

—Kagome yo... De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho sin ayuda de una estúpida maldición.

La miko le miró sorprendida.

—Tú... ¿Querías hacerlo conmigo?

—Eh... Bueno, yo... Talvés... En algún momento...—logró articular.

— ¿Me quieres? — se animó a preguntar Kagome.

— ¡Keh! Sabes que sí, tonta.—dijo evitando su mirada, con las mejillas rojas.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al sentir los labios de la miko sobre los suyos, besándolos con ansiedad, pero con ternura y cariño.

No tardó en sujetarla por la cintura y llevar una mano tras su nuca, para evitar que se separara de él.

—También te quiero.—susurró Kagome.

**Fin. Ahora sí.**

**N/A: **Bueno, me decidí a editar este capítulo, creo que ni yo quedé conforme con el primero. ¿Reviews?

Link del foro: forum/Hazme-el-amor/152341/

***Kaoru:** Olor dulce.

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
